


Under The Mistletoe

by SmileDarlin



Series: Tradition Isn't So Bad [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Connor, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Music, Christmas Party, Christmas Special, Connor Deserves Happiness, Crushes, Denial of Feelings, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, Feelings, First Christmas, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Fluffy Ending, Friendship/Love, Gavin Reed-centric, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Love, M/M, Mistletoe, Pining, Post-Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Post-Canon, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Romantic Fluff, Secret Crush, Surprise Kissing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 20:30:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17270612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileDarlin/pseuds/SmileDarlin
Summary: Gavin's at a Christmas party for the first time in a while and Tina has a plan to get him to confess to Connor.Just some late x-mas fluff.





	Under The Mistletoe

Gavin wasn't really a Christmas person so he really didn't know why he was here. Here of course being lingering at the edge of Tina's Christmas party. The festive music traversed through the rooms followed by closely by the soft hum of conversation. Brightly coloured Christmas decorations set the mood and the fire flickered and danced.

Connor emerged from the sea of people, smiling brighter than any of the garish Christmas lights, with a cup of some steaming thirium drink. 

Gavin tried not to stare but he was absolutely spell-bound by Connor. The lights made his hot chocolate eyes shine and the informal event meant his usually styled hair was left to fall and curl how and where it wanted, somehow making Connor more beautiful. Not even a cheesy, comically large Christmas sweater could stop Connor's natural, or Gavin supposes artificial, handsomeness. 

As Connor finished mingling he caught Gavin's enchanted gaze. He grinned and waved to Gavin, making him flush as red as his jumper. 

“Fuckfuckfuckfuck” he mumbled under his breath; averting his eyes like he hadn't just been caught staring like a creep. He glanced up and Connor was approaching him.

“Ooohhh fuck, Lord have fucking mercy” Gavin swore before Connor got into earshot.

“Gavin! It's good to see you here” Connor gushed. Gavin smiled and looked back up to Connor.

“Yeah, you can blame Tina for that. Not a big Christmas person really” Gavin explained, surprising himself at not stuttering.

“Well either way I'm glad” Connor smiled. 

Tina parted the crowd as she chuckled to herself. She pointed a finger squarely at Gavin, grinning like a hyena.

“I got you! Look up!” She declared. Gavin glanced up and gawked at the pristinely hung bunch of snow white berries. Hung at a height it'd never fall into Gavin's sightlines naturally. Fucking dirty. Gavin scoffed.

“I'm not doing that stupid old tradition!” He defended; the blush from earlier spreading more. Tina approached.

“No backing out now Gav! It's tradition” Tina insisted. 

“Fuck y-” Gavin cut himself off as a tender kiss was laid on his cheek. Gavin spluttered as his brain tried to catch up, his face red enough to be mistaken for a bauble. Connor's cheeks had a light blue tint of imitation blush and a softer smile. 

“You going to admit it now?” Tina laughed, hands resting on her hips and her chin tilted up. Gavin stuttered a little more, pulling his jumper over his face, before giving his best friend the middle finger and rushing off. 

“Did I do something wrong?” Connor asked as he titled his head and drew his eyebrows together a little. Tina laughed and sighed. 

“Don't worry Con, this is the push he needs” Tina reassured.

**Author's Note:**

> I am planning on writing a new years eve sequel to this so sound off if that is something you'd like.


End file.
